pushing_daisiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jasonbres
Hi! Hi Jason, Sorry about that Betty Bee being the killer thing. I didn't get to see the end of the show last night, and I assumed from the images of her in that old house surrounded by bees that it ended up being her. I also moved all those images into a gallery at the bottom of 's page, but we could move them somewhere else if you want. A lot of times on other wikis, they'll have sub-pages related to the page for a gallery, so Episode 201: Bzzzzzzzz! would have a subpage like: Episode 201: Bzzzzzzzz!/Gallery for all the extra images to hang out in. That way, they're not mucking up the beautiful episode page, but they're still connected a bit. If we end up doing that, we gotta make sure to put a link to the gallery page on the episode page so people can get to it. I also played with a few of the templates around here, including the Quote, Ep-nav, and Episode templates. On the Quote one, I made it so you can put the person who said it as the second value, like . You don't have to use it if you don't want to. I also thought about putting in a third value for the reference, so you don't have to make all the tags yourself, but I didn't do it. It'd be like this: }}, but it's up to you if you want me to add it. On the Ep-nav, you don't have to put in the previous and next episodes anymore, unless it's in another season, or you feel like it. Since it's always on an Episode page, I had that same template categorize the page for us, putting all pages that it's on in the Episodes category, as well as the right Season category. On the Episode template, I added a 'previous' field that won't show up unless you use it, and I made the next field fill itself out if you don't fill it in. Just to make it a little easier to use. If you have any questions, or there's something you think up to add to any of these, you can message me anytime. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:45, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Thank you very much! It was getting lonely on this wiki and I could NOT for the life of me be the only user submitting info. - Jasonbres 01:27, 3 October 2008 (UTC) New season Hi Jason! I'm just coming getting myself psyched up for the new season... It's great to see you here, adding stuff on the new episodes! It's been a long time since we had something new to add here.... -- Danny (talk) 20:17, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Not really. I've been here all along, baby. - Jasonbres 20:31, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::Nice! Stuff looks great. -- Danny (talk) 20:33, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Wikia Hi, Jason! I haven't been around here very much for the last few weeks because I just started a new job, working for Wikia as the Community Development Manager. I'd like to talk to you off-wiki if that's okay... I'm looking for someone to work part-time on creating new content, and you've been really amazing here. If you're interested, please send me an e-mail: danny@wikia.com. Talk to you soon! -- Danny (talk) 15:37, 22 November 2007 (UTC) New categories Hi Jason -- I love the new categories that you're adding; they're really fun! It's cool to be able to keep track of the dead people, the people who have been touched by Ned, Couer d'Couers residents, etc. The one category that I'm not crazy about is "Ned's posse". It's just those three characters, and that name doesn't sound right to me. I don't think we need that one. Is it okay with you if I take it out? -- Danny (talk) 13:35, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes. I wasn't really sure if that category was necessary either, myself. -- Jasonbres 22 October 2007 ::Okay, I'll take it out. Thanks! ::By the way, it's great to see you talking on a talk page! Here's a tip -- to sign a talk page message, type ~~~~ at the end -- that adds in your name and the date. Talk to you later... -- Danny (talk) 14:00, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Referring to episode titles Hey Jason, my name's Colin. You've been adding some great stuff here. I had one suggestion, though. I don't think you should write things like "in episode one" or "in the next episode" in the articles, except for in the "behind the scenes" sections, or when it's unavoidable (like with Chuck and "as of the third episode, she does not know..."). In my opinion, the cool thing about this wiki and other wikia wiki's is these articles refer to the characters and places like they are real; in other words, we don't have to write "Emerson Cod is a fictional character in the show 'Pushing Daisies'" like we would if this were Wikipedia. And referring to the episodes outside of the "behind the scenes" category kind of disrupts that illusion, know what I mean? It's just my opinion; I'm just a contributor and in no way an authority on these things, and you or Danny might disagree with me. Let me know what you think! --Colinmcev (talk) 01:05, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Couer d'Couers Hey, good catch on noticing that they corrected the spelling of the town! -- Danny (talk) 16:27, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Info Hi, Jason -- Thanks for adding all the great episode info! It's great to see you here now that the show's started. -- Danny (talk) 20:49, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for your contributions. Where did you hear the pilot's title? That's really funny. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Pushing Daisies Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 17:14, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :I first heard about the title on the forums. Then it was confirmed by thefutoncritic.com. -- User:Jasonbres 4 September 2007